


Love Potion #00BB00

by inbarati



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati





	Love Potion #00BB00

1:27 AM saw Xander sneaking from the Watcher House in East London. Sticking to the shadows, he slinks to the end of the street, and slides into the black shape idling on the side of the road.

"You got them?" He asks, glancing out the window to make sure he hasn't been followed.

Spike snorts. "Do I ever not?" They pull quietly away from the end of the street, but a few blocks away the windows go down and the music gets turned up.

_Let me take you to a place no one's ever seen.  
It's so far it's so far away, back in deep behind the trees.  
I know that I won't fall. it's been there a hundred years.  
I know that it won't fall.  
Trust the limbs are here.  
One more time I'm telling you.  
Walk where you won't fall.  
We're almost there.  
Come on follow me, to that fortress in the sky.  
And i'm going to take you there,  
To the place, the place that no one's ever seen.  
The moss grows on the north side of the trees.  
I know that it won't fall it's been there a hundred years.  
I know that it won't fall.  
Trust the limbs are here.  
Walk through the forest at night._

They drive, and argue about who gets to pick the next song, until they are far, far away from the city. The dark shapes of trees line the road, which gradually turns from pavement to dirt. Spike suddenly pulls into a field and gets out, pulling a bag from the back seat. Xander follows him to the front of the car, and they both sit on the hood, bag between them.

Spike reaches into the bag and pulls out a bottle of hard cider, which he hands to Xander. He also has a bottle of Jack, which he props between his legs, and finally, a round tin with Father Christmas on it. They both stare hungrily at the tin.

"Wow, she sent a lot this time, huh?"

Spike just grins and pries the tin open. The smell is divine, and they both moan a little. Spike hold the tin out, and Xander reaches in and gets the chocolatiest chocolate chip cookie, ever.

Spike has to look away from the nearly orgasmic look of bliss on Xander's face when he bites into the cookie. He quickly grabs his own, moaning again as the gooey chocolate suffuses his senses.

When he opens his eyes, Xander is staring at him. "Wow," is all he can manage. They both look away, swigging their drinks, but it's not long before they are each reaching for another cookie. It's not much longer than that before both the cookies and the booze are gone. Xander is happily licking chocolate from his fingers, when a firm grip pulls his hand away from his mouth. He takes a breath, ready to complain, but it comes out as a groan, when Spike sucks one finger after another into his mouth.

Later that day, Dawn answered her cell to hear Willow's shrill and angry voice.

"- and they came running into the hallway at sunrise, Dawnie! Spike was smoking from the little bit of sun, and they were both naked again! It took me, Giles, and Andrew two hours to pry the slayers away from Xander's bedroom door! And then they started - You know - and I had to put a silencing spell on the room!" Willow pauses to take a breath, only to hear Dawn's helpless laughter. "Dawn! It's not funny! You have to stop drugging the care packages you send the boys."

Dawn picks up a perfectly ordinary cookie and bites into it. "I only drugged the first batch, Willow. I promise," and then she hangs up on Willow's spluttering with a grin.


End file.
